NLOC: Difference between worlds
by All Around Guy
Summary: Naruto learns from his mother Chaos that there are more than just his and the PJO dimensions out there. His mother decided to send him to one. The problem he has is. What's different, and are some people worth saving? (A branch story of my NLOC series. FemNaruto, FemSasuke, FemAkatsuki, FemGaara, FemKyuubi, FemSai and possibly all FemBijuu and mentions of PJO and more. Enjoy.
1. New world

(Hey there. This is a new story idea i had while i was writing another story of mine. NLOC series and i thought. "Hey Naruto came from another dimension so why not send him to another dimension or two" And thats what I'm going to do. No this one will be a alternate dimension of Naruto's so there will be some changes, and it will be a harem. Now one change you have to know is this Sarutobi is kinda evil and manipulative. He will kinda be like Naruto's Danzo maybe worse. I might as well say that this universes Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke are female. I will sadly be skipping to where he becomes a ninja so you'll have to just see what he did during that time. Any other changes you'll see in the story. with this information I hope you enjoy)

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Kaa-Chan"

Chaos smiled "Well you know how you came to this dimension from another?" getting a nod she continues "Well I'm sure you already guessed this, but there is more than just those two. There are hundreds of dimensions out there"

Naruto nods "I may have guessed that, but its good that you confirmed it for me"

"Yes well thats one of these reasons why I made you Make you make two blood clones. One to stay while you and the other go to a different dimension with another blood clone of Thalia's stays here and you and the real one go with your other blood clone" Chaos said

Naruto nods "Confusing somewhat, but I get it"

Chaos smiles "Good. Now I'm going to decrease your age to ten so you can see the differences of this world" Chaos then gets serious "Now remember the people in this world are not YOURS. I want you to remember that when your there, because some of them you will hate and the others you will find less… annoying"

"I'll keep that in mind while I'm there. Can I still bring my coat?" He asked

Chaos nods "It shouldn't matter there. You can just say that you used seals on it"

Naruto nods "Alright. Well I'm ready when you are"

"Remember you have to become a ninja of Konoha no matter what"

Naruto looks at her "Why wouldn't I want to be?"

Chaos sighs "You'll see" She then snaps her fingers sending him to the alternate dimension

(Intro End)

(Konoha 2 years later)

"So is there any particular reason why you want to be a ninja of Konoha?" asked Sarutobi asked our twelve year old blonde

"Yeah. My parents used to be ninja here, and as there dying wish they said they wanted me to be a ninja here" Naruto said sadly

"What were there names?"

"You Probably never meet them" Naruto says

"Well alright. Now then it would probably be best for you to be a genin so you can make some comrades. And luckily I can squeeze you in team placement tomorrow " Sarutobi says

Naruto smiles "Thank you Hokage-Sama"

Sarutobi smiles "And thank you for joining our ranks. What did you say your name was again?"

"Naruto. Naruto Otsutsuki"

Naruto then leaves his office and closes the door and scowls. 'I now see why my mother make me join here now. Just by standing in there i can tell all the rumors are true'

Naruto then leaves the building and goes to Ichiraku Ramen. When he stepped into the shop he is hit by the familiar smell of ramen. He sees Ayame crosses her arms

"Nice try Naruko I Know thats you"

Naruto just looks at her "What are you talking about?"

Ayame looks at him "You know what i mean Naruko. You're in you're 'Hunky jutsu'"

Naruto just continues to look at her, but on the inside he's laughing. just then Someone else also walks into the shop. When he turns around he sees a girl wearing a orange jumper with long red hair in two ponytails.

She raises an eyebrow "Care to explain Ayame?" She asked with a smirk

Ayame blushes "Its not what it looks like. Wait you mean it isn't you?"

Naruko looks at her "What do you mean? Of course it isn't me"

Naruto chuckles "You know I'm still here right?"

They both blush when he mentioned that.

"Sorry. So your not using my jutsu?" Naruko asked with a grin

Naruto smiled "The names Naruto. Naruto Otsutsuki"

Naruko raises an eyebrow "Sounds close to my name"

Naruto chuckles "I guess it does"

What Naruto doesn't know is that Naruko is having an internal conversation with her demon.

"Did... did he just say what I think he said?" Asked Kyuubi

"What do you mean Hikari-Chan" said Naruko

The now dubbed Hikari takes a moment to go over what the blonde that was in front of her host just said, and why his chakra felt familiar.

"Naruko-Chan after you both have the time I want you to talk to him. I feel one of my siblings in him"

Naruko's eyes widen at that. A person like her? 'I wonder if he'll be my friends? She then mentally nods to her 'little friend.

Naruko looks at him after they sit down and Order some ramen. Which shocked the two that Naruto could eat just as much ramen as Naruko.

"So where you from? I know your not from this village since I never saw you here before"

Naruto nods "ive never actually belonged to a village. I was just moving around. Just moved here today actually. Must say it was nice of the Hokage to let me work as a shinobi here"

Naruko brightens when she hears that. 'Maybe we'll be on the same team'

'Hmm. She must be able to already be able to talk to her tenant. Because I don't see another reason why her emotions changed earlier'

Kurama nods "Makes sense kit. Maybe she's holding back like you were. I can sense her power. It's probably almost jounin"

Naruto nods "We'll talk to her later"

Naruto then stands up from his chair "Well that was a good meal. My compliments to the chef. I'll see you two lovely ladies later"

They both blush as he walks out and heads towards his newly acquired land.

Naruko then turns to Ayame "I have a feeling things just got more interesting now that he's here"

Shame nods "I couldn't agree more Naruko. I couldn't agree more"

(And that's it. I hope it's at least decent enough for a story. Some things I should say before leaving. All the NLOC series will eventually come together for a final fight I have planed in the future. Now some may ask about the chunin exams. I plan on having the preliminary matches almost completely different. Most people don't do that so it should be interesting. Other things will be said later. For now good bye


	2. Genin teams, and the game

(Hey and welcome to the next chapter. I'm thinking of changing a few more males to females like Zabuza Shino Kakashi and Kiba to name a few. Tell me what you think. I should mention that if I do change them to females then they will be under a Henge to make them look male, or they just dress and change there voice with a genjutsu. So I can basically make a lot of males females later on if I wanted to. Anyway I want your guys and gals opinion on this. The invasion will still happen, but after the third dies should they stay or should they leave. And if they leave it will be to either Ame or Uzo. Tell me what you think. Also there will be a surprise about Narukos heritage if you can guess it right I will let you help me with the preliminary fights in the chunin exam. (No hint sorry it would be to easy.) And yes most if not all the fights will be different. Also for the final crossover in the NLOC series I will allow you to vote for dying light since its a great game. Speaking of which only one person voted so far and I at least need seven. That's it and enjoy the chapter the chapter)

"So who should I know in the class that graduated?" Naruto asked to a complete 180 Naruko.

It seems like him she hid her true skills. She ditched her orange jumpsuit and now instead had black pants with orange on the hem and wore a black cloak with red flames over a orange undershirt

"Well there's Sasuke He's annoying as hell and is the most arrogant person I know. I mean I know he lost his clan, but it gets annoying. There Ino she used to be a Sasuke fangirl until she saw that it was a waste of time, and started working on her career as a shinobi seriously. There's Shikamaru he can be a good guy if you can get past his lazy attitude he's actually really smart. There's Hinata she's very shy and has low self confidence, but she's a great friend. There's Kiba he's kinda arrogant and brash, but is loyal to his pack of friends, and can be a great guy. There's Shino he's one of the only guys I don't know stuff about. He's kinda mysterious in a way. There's Ami she used to be the class bully, until the teachers got sick of it and told her to stop, or find a different career. She really mellowed out since then, though she can't stand Sakura. There's Nami she like me is a village outcast. Her father and mother betrayed the village awhile back, and left her here. She is also one of the top students, and is a good pranking buddy of mine. There's Yami one of the only respectable guys in class. Everyone avoids him because of his... interest in the shadows and the dark. There's Chouji he can be a great guy even though he eats a lot, but don't ever say he's ' fat' to his face or he'll fight you"

That actually surprised Naruto. In his world Ami didn't change and she didn't become a ninja, and he never heard of Nami. It must be the difference between dimensions he decided

Naruko pauses for a second to catch her breath then scowls "Then there's Sakura. The class banshee head of Sasuke fan club and most annoying person in class. I mean she does nothing for her career, all She has is book smarts and those don't help in the field. All she does is fawn over Sasuke. I don't think she could be a good ninja even if she tried. That's basically all the important people in the class in my opinion"

Naruto nods "Thanks for the help Naruko-Chan" He says with a smile

Naruko blushes and looks down at her feet "I should be the one thanking you Naruto-Kun"

"Hey" Naruto says as he puts a hand on her shoulder "Like I said to the villagers I don't leave a friend behind, or go against my promises"

She looks up and smiles before hugging him. He returned the hug before they separated. After that they turned to the door of the classroom and walked in. They walk in and see that Nami Hinata Yami and Sasuke are there before them. Naruto looked them over he could sense that Nami like him when he was younger hid his dark emotions with positive ones. Hinata hid behind a shy mask. Yami he could tell had no negative emotions towards him or Naruko

Sasuke was the odd one out. He knew she. Yes she hid behind the emo avenger persona having went back in time to change some things. Her real name is Satsuki. He understood why she hid behind the genjutsu mask. If the villagers found out about it they would turn her into nothing more than a breeding stock.

This is one of the many reasons why he hated Sarutobi in this dimension. He acts like a kind grandpa, but on the inside he's nothing more than a militaristic General only looking to make his army stronger. To one day take over the elemental nations. This is why he oelped Orochihime. But that's for another time.

When she caught his eye her eyes widened. He smiles and tells her to wait. She nods slightly towards him. They knew eachother, because he saved her and her mother that the night of the massacre years ago. She will admit that while not having contact with him she starts to grow a crush on him. He did save her from her brother (Now learned Sister) when Sarutobi put a seal on her to make her kill off the entire clan, so he could gain there Sharingan. To bad for him he was to late and Danzo took them with permission. She'd have to talk to Naruto later.

They waited for a hour before Iruka and everyone else showed up. Iruka smiled towards the class "Welcome genin of Konoha for team placement. This year is a little different from the years before. The Hokage has decided it would be a good idea to have an extra genin in each squad incase of emergency, or if one teammate is incapable of working"

This got a lot f wide eye's as this has never happened in Konoha history. It's always been three genin and a jounin.

Ignoring there shock Iruka continued "Now Team One is Sakura, Suku, Doro and Nero. Your Jounin sensei is Shiro Yakumo"

Sakura looked ready to complain, but one Glare from Iruka shut her up. After awhile Iruka got to There names "Team Seven is Naruko, Sasuke, Nami and Naruto. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

They all look towards eachother and smile glade for the teammates they got.

"Team Eight is Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Aim. Your Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in rotation, so Team Ten is Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Yami. Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. I wish you all the best of luck in your career as a Shinobi"

After a few minutes the team Sensei's started to arrive. It got down to just Nami Naruto Naruko and Sasuke. After an hour of waiting they started to get bored.

So Naruto came up with a idea.

"You guys wanna play a game? Because I have a feeling that we'll be here for awhile"

They look at him and shrug

"Might as well if he's going to take awhile" Naruko says

"I agree with Naruko-San. There's no point in doing nothing" Nami said agreeing to play

"As long as the Dobe doesn't make the game" Sasuke said earning him a tick Mark on said 'Dobe's' forehead

Naruto chuckles "No she won't make the game" He says getting up to the front of the class "The game is simple. I will create a small scale environment in a walled in area, then I'll create some blood clones and they'll fight eachother"

"Blood clones?" Nami asked

Naruto grins "Kinda like Shadow Clones except these don't disperse after one hit. And shadow clones are one up of the normal Bunshin, even though there solid they can be dispelled After one hit" After he said that he saw everyone's eyes widen, but they were for different reasons.

Satsuki and Nami because they didn't know you could create solid clones. And Naruko, because of what her Tenant told her

"But I thought..." She thought to Hikari, but was unable to finish

"Kit what I told you is true. You should be the only one able to perform it, but if he can... Well let's just say he's more special than we originally thought" Hikari said

"So what are the rules?" 'Sasuke' asked

Naruto grins "Glad you asked. The rules are simple. I will make a environment for them to fight in, and it can be any environment. I will also set their fighting level, and what they fight with. Whoever chooses the winner will get a point. Whoever has the most points in the end will get a prize. Now some matches will be squad against squad to spice it up. Now let's get started. What environment do you want?"

Naruko grins "How about a house. It's good for close quarter combat, and you can use limited Jutsu's"

Naruto grins and walks to the front desk and takes out a seal and puts it on the table. When he channels chakra into the seal a little house pops out. He then creates three clones.

"Now since this is round one these guys will all be Genin level, but they will be experienced. Now how I will get them to that level is with a seal I made, which would be to complicated to explains. Anyway the this guy" He says gesturing towards the first clone with a sword "Will use only Kenjutsu, and will know minimum Taijutsu. And will be known as Raven. Now the second seal I put on them will allow us to see what they see. Now the next guy will major in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. He will be known as Fox. Clone 3 will Be our average Genin. And will be known as Dog Now as experienced Genin they will have experience with Kunai's and things like that. Who do you choose?"

"I'll choose Fox" Nami says

"I'll choose Dog" Naruko says

"Well guess I get Raven" 'Sasuke' said

Naruto nods He then puts three seals on the wall in the front of the wall evenly placed. He activates the seals and it shows what the Clones see. He then turns to them and grins "Well then let the games begin" as he said that

With that the Clones disappear and reappear in the house.

(FIGHT 1)

We start our first round with Fox who is walking down the first floor hallway towards the bedroom. When he got there He opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room to look for enemy's. When he didn't see any he set a trap up by the door, so whoever walked though would be pierced with Kunai's. When he was done setting that up he got up and walked around to the other side of the bed and crouched down. What he failed to do was check under the bed for an enemy and that cost him. Said enemy took the opportunity and slashed at he's leg with a Kunai effectively disabling it.

Fox distracted by the sudden pain didn't have time to dodge the next shot at his heart. The enemy gets up to reveal Raven. Raven smirks then begins to walk towards the trap to disarm it when Dog broke through the wall to his side, and tackles him to the floor.

Raven then gets out of under Dog and brings out his sword. Raven then takes a swing at Dog trying to cut off his head. Dog barely dodges the attack and runs to the door. He accidentally sets off the trap. He sensing the projectiles shot at him rolls to the left down the hallway. Which turned out to be the best choose of action as instead of getting hit multiple times he only got hit once in the leg. He then gets on his back to see Raven standing above him. Dog then backs up slowly waiting for the strike. Raven smirking down at him tries to take a swipe at him. Key word is tried, because when he got halfway his sword hit the wall and got stuck. Dog seeing an out takes the Kunai out of his leg and stabs Raven in the heart, and in turn killing him.

Dog seeing Raven is dead gets up with some difficulty and is panting. He then grins and turns around to the front door.

(With Spectators)

Naruko grins "Seems like My guy wins"

Naruto shakes his head and grins "The fight is not over yet" He says confusing them

"What do you mean?" Nami asked

"Well let's just say deception is one of the best Shinobi's tool's" He then looks back at the monitors, and the others soon follow

(Back to the right)

Dog almost makes it to the door when suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his upper left back. He then looks down to see a sword sticking through his chest. Piercing his lung and part of his heart. Dog turns around to see Fox behind him with Ravens sword in his hand. As he dies Dog hers Fox say "Deception is a Shinobi's best tool" After he hears that he dies leaving Fox alone.

(END FIGHT 1)

Naruto looks over to them and smirks "Now it's over" Naruto is having a really hard time keeping himself from laughing at this point seeing there faces. 'Sasuke' and Nami have a look of shock at how realistic the games simulations are. Naruko just sighs and shakes her head. "That is why I like this game. Not only is it fun to watch. It is great for battle strategy simply by how it's made. And if your wondering how Fox won he placed a genjutsu on the room as soon as he finished up the trap, so he never actually took any damage while fighting" Naruto says while resealing the house.

Nami is the first to get over her shock "So I get a point?"

Naruto nods "Yes and the first to three wins. The scenarios can get really complicated when going into the advanced setting, so just to keep it fun let's stay on the lower settings for now" Naruto then grins "Now who's up for more?"

(And that's it. I hope you like the game I made up. Now I'd like for you guys to choose the next fight environment choose wisely as you get at most one day to vote before I start writing. Now since I'm pretty sure I am the first to make this little game I'll list the basic rules as not to confuse any one

1) all clones involved in the fight cannot be more powerfull than the others, unless the other players get a compensation. (Ex: A Jounin against three Genin. The compensation. Genin have perfect teamwork and excel in one field)

2)The secondary seal must be placed on the clones for those who want to see the fight from there point of view

3)Primary seal must be placed to set Clones level, and to block memories of said clones not relating to the game

4)Bloodlines are allowed, but not multiple ones can be used at the same time on a single clone

5)Environments must have one way domes surrounding them, so Clones cannot attack you, or hear you help them.

6) Summonings are allowed for clones, but only the game applied seal summoning seals

7)No cheating

That's basically the basic rules, so yeah hope you like it. And remember to vote for the environment you want. Also even though some may not like me changing more males female I am for sure going to change one of the rookie nine males female. For now goodbye)


End file.
